


Episode 1.24: Attack of the Beetle

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: All The Coulson Feels, Aunt May Is Awesome, BAMF Phil Coulson, Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Coulson in love, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Natasha Approves, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Phil Needs a Hug, Protective!Natasha, So Are All The Avengers, Spiders Have To Stick Together, The Pepper Potts Seal of Approval, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Coulson deals with the aftermath of his date with May Parker and Natasha gives her blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.24: Attack of the Beetle

**Author's Note:**

> I totally ship Agent Coulson/Aunt May. Because they are awesome individually and together.

                Coulson entered his apartment with his gun drawn.  After everything that had happened that night, arriving home to find signs of someone else having come in without a key was not a good sign.  He carefully entered the living room—and exhaled in relief when he saw moonlight glinting off red hair.  “Romanoff, what the hell are you doing in my apartment?”

                “Fury sent me with an update.”

                “He couldn’t just call?” He lowered his gun and turned on the lights.  Natasha was lounging on his couch in her uniform, a sly grin on her face.

                “And deprive me of the chance to quiz you about your date with Parker’s aunt?”

                Coulson groaned.   Of course that was why she was here.  “I swear to God, Romanoff, sometimes this agency is worse than a high school.”

                “You would know.  So, how was it?”

                He sat down on the sofa next to her.  “Aside from getting crashed by her nephew and the Beetle?”  He paused.  “Actually…really nice.”  He blushed a little.  “We have a second date next week.”

                “I’m glad.” He gave her a look.  “No, really, I am.  It’s about time you started dating again.”  Coulson winced at the reminder.  May was his first date since his “death”…since he’d lost his cellist to her career and his.  Natasha caught the wince and frowned.  “I’m sorry, Phil, I didn’t mean-”

                He exhaled.  “No, you’re right.  She’d already made her choice before everything went down.  There was nothing left for me down that road.”  But he’d hoped there would be.  Oh, God, how he’d hoped.

                “Do you really think there’s something there with May Parker?”

                He shrugged.  “Honestly?  I don’t know.  But I like her.  I…I really do.  She’s amazing.”

                “I’ll say.  Taking out the Beetle with jet engines; you sure do know how to pick ‘em.”

                Coulson smiled at the memory.  “He’s taken care of, I presume?”

                Natasha nodded.  “Getting sent back to prison as we speak.  Fury’s proud of you, Phil. You and Spider-Man both…”

                There was a “but” there.  “But…?”

                She sighed.  “He’s not sure about you dating May Parker.”

                “What about you?”

                “If it makes you happy, and her happy, and keeps Peter safe, I don’t care.”

                That was as close to a blessing as he was ever going to get from the Black Widow.  “Dare I ask what the rest of the team thinks?”  Because of course they knew by now.

                “Most of them have the same opinion as me.”  She smiled.  “We’re all happy for you, Phil.  Especially Pepper.”

                That warmed his heart.  He’d been close to Pepper Potts ever since Stark first became Iron Man.  If she approved, then he knew he was on the right path.  “And Stark?”

                “Massively impressed that you were the one SHIELD agent who could take on the Beetle and win when even I couldn’t.”

                Coulson rolled his eyes.  “Stark should know by now that there is a lot more to me than meets the eye.”

                “He does, he just likes to pretend he doesn’t to give you a hard time.  And now Spider-Man knows it, too.”  Natasha put a hand on his shoulder.  “Take care of him, Phil.  Of both of them.”

                He put a hand over hers.  “I will.  I promise.”


End file.
